


Naruto Adoption Stories

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Attempted Kidnapping, Brotherly Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Multi, Multi story fic, Suspense, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of different stories all about Naruto being taken in or adopted. Each chapter will be different unless suggested otherwise and contain summaries, tags and warnings in the authors notes.
Relationships: Deidara & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Obito Uchiha: Devoted Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito is determined to take care of Naruto after the death of his Sensei, and Kakashi is there to help. Also, my version of Obito if he had merely gone home after what he saw happen to Rin.  
> Warnings: none.  
> Rating: General.

It had been two months since the Nine Tails attacked the Hidden Leaf. During that time a flurry of small yet important missions had to be accomplished, as well as one giant, harshly planned, last minute funeral. The grievance of the still faintly new fourth Hokage was still floating heavily in the depressing aura of the village. People who'd become traumatized were now trying desperately to pick up the scattered pieces of their fortune and hope, though it was a difficult task. The third Hokage rose up once again and declared promise to the village that he would protect them until they could find another who was just as- if not more- suitable for the task. Everyone was relieved after that, and the brick wall tension slowly began to fade.

Being his Sensei, Kakashi was concluded to be one of the most effected by Minato's untimely death. They weren't wrong to think so. Kakashi was stricken by the loss, but he still had the bubbly cheerfulness of his best friend to help pick him back up. Obito wasn't one to really fathom misfortune, and always found a way to look toward the bright side. Right after Rin's death, Kakashi was surprised to wake up just a few days later to none other than the one comrade he thought he'd never see again. Thus explaining his experience with the weird, grumpy old man and white Zetsu, Obito had come back head strong though still just as upset as Kakashi was concerning Rin.

Nowadays they were inseparable. Every mission, task and walk they took together as strong willed, long lasting comrades. The thread around them was stronger than any steel or iron could ever be. They even fought to see who could make it to each others house first once the mornings started, and that most often times just ended up with them bumping into each other somewhere in town. A friendly battle that was hardly ever won. Many people admired their odd yet perfect bond. Kakashi's quiet, steady and strict demeanor paired up with Obito's joyful, bubbly giddiness. Most would assume they'd never get along, and yet here they were sticking like glue.

Once their demanding list of back-and-forth missions were completed, Obito was skipping right to the hospital, Kakashi tailing along quietly behind him. "Come on, Kakashi," Obito turned around and waved his arms, feet bouncing eagerly to the tune of his excitement, "We're gonna be late!"

"Late for what? A diaper change?" Kakashi asked calmly, just the smallest hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

In that instant Obito's arms sagged but he refused to give up, "No.... I mean late for the moment when he wakes up and sees the face of his future Sensei." Obito put his hands together and pressed them to his cheek, and if it hadn't been for the cover on his left eye, Kakashi would have bet he saw hearts there.

"Sensei huh?" Kakashi asked, eyes closed as he pictured Obito and Naruto as future master and student.

Obito danced again in pure excitement; a habit he probably adapted from the white Zetsu but couldn't quite shake even at this age. The dark blue and orange robe he wore after missions flowed in junction with his body as he waved his gloved hands in practical joy. Kakashi knew Obito was extremely loyal to Minato, and was one of the very few who knew that Naruto was his son, but he just wasn't quite sure what he was up to. Obviously a visit to the infirmary to bestow his face upon his future student couldn't be all he had planned. Kakashi knew Obito. He knew him inside and out like a book from Jiraiya. There was more motive to this visit than what he made it seem like there was. 

"That's it, I can't take it any longer," Obito turned around and began to skip quickly across the remainder of the street to the hospital, "See you there, Kakashi!" 

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he watched Obito sprint to the hospital at nearly the speed of lightning itself. He was like Gai in a way. Honestly, Kakashi should be used to it, but there were times when Obito's momentum was just too much. Wilting for a moment, Kakashi closed his eye and sighed, endearment and faint frustration swarming his heart. Oh Minato. If only he knew how dedicated his student was to him.

When Kakashi made it to the hospital and casually walked inside, he was immediately face to face with a rather impatient, irritated looking Obito. His eye twitched as his mouth drew into a frown, "You're late."

"I didn't know this visit was scheduled," Kakashi said with a smile and brushed past the pouting man who glared daggers at his back. Making way to the acrylic glass wall separating the infirmary from the waiting room, Kakashi was emotionless to the air whipping past him as Obito rushed to the window and practically smashed his face against it whilst peering inside. His hands spread against the surface as he stared in awe at the contents just past the dreaded barrier.

"Look, look, look Kakashi," Obito mindlessly waved his best friend forward while quietly tapping the glass, "See him? There in the third column."

"Yep," Kakashi stopped a few feet before the window, unwilling to childishly dirty it up like Obito, and gazed in at the snoozing infants inside. He spotted Naruto instantly by the sight of his iridescent blonde hair and felt his body freeze. It was the first time he's actually seen Naruto, but now that he was here before him, he couldn't help the rush of sadness and joy taking over his senses, "I see him alright."

"Try and ask if that nurse will let us see him, will you?" Obito randomly asked, eyes still fixated on the innards of the room. 

Kakashi's eye squinted in suspicion at Obito's off behavior. Usually if he wanted something done he'd do it himself and with an attitude that was sure to win anyone over whether it be by annoyance, joy or pity. He was always a manipulative goof ball. It was pretty much his main reputation and there was no sign of that changing any time soon. To see him not work for something seemingly this important to himself was strange, but Kakashi yielded anyways.

Patiently walking over to a nearby nurse, Kakashi smiled and lifted his hand in gesture to the infirmary, "Hi there, is there any chance me and my friend could have a visit with Naruto Uzumaki?"

The nurse looked up at him and offered a kind smile in return, "Naruto Uzumaki you said?" She nodded and reached over for a stack of files, "Let me see...."

Kakashi had his hands in his pockets as he waited, gazing at all the large stacks of health reports sitting around unkempt and messy. They were still recovering from the attack, that was for sure, but still... The medical core could be at least a little more efficient. Kakashi was in the midst of reading health facts painted on the wall when he suddenly heard the nurse utter a small noise of discontent.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, taking in the sight of her wavering face of dis-composure. 

The nurse quickly looked from the file she had grabbed to the man in front of her, face swapping from alarmed to shaken calmness. Obviously she wasn't the best at containing her emotions. "I'm sorry, sir... But we aren't allowed to let anyone see him at the moment." She confirmed in a tightly disappointed voice.

"Really?" Kakashi's eye widened in shock, but honestly he wasn't too surprised. Word had already gotten out that Naruto was host to the Nine Tails. Of course even the medical core was set to be cautious. "Well... Alright then. Thanks anyway." The nurse offered an apology Kakashi ignored as he turned around to bestow the downing news upon his friend.

However, once he looked toward the infirmary, Kakashi was even more alarmed to see that Obito was no longer there. Sprinting forward a few steps, he quickly looked around and hollered, "Obito? Obito...."

Kakashi gazed inside the infirmary only to confirm that what he secretly feared had unfolded. Obito was no where in sight and Naruto was missing. Curse that Obito. He must have already known visitations weren't allowed, and used him as a distraction to sneak his way inside to grab Naruto. Damn him. Kakashi immediately walked toward an opening leading to a different hallway, his senses heightened to try and sniff out his friend. He was debating using his Sharingan, but Obito's scent was still fresh in the air which meant he was still here somewhere in the hospital. Kakashi knew Obito was reckless, but he was strategically reckless, and that was one of his greatest perks, especially when it came to getting away with mischief.

"Obito..." Kakashi growled and rounded another corner, eye sharp and focused, "You're gonna get us confined..."

Mouth heavy with lecture, Kakashi knew he was getting close, but as he made the last turn down a hallway leading toward another entrance, he slowed down to a hesitant halt at the sight he saw. There normally never was any visitors at this time of night, but thus a bench sat occupied by not one but two people. Kakashi felt his bitter heart fill with an emotion he didn't have the nerve to wanna fight off.

Obito sat there holding the very infant who was son to their Sensei in his arms, a smile of content and serenity graced upon his face. He even had his gloves off which was rare considering Obito liked to keep his Zetsu skin from showing. Learning that Obito was this considerate towards Naruto made the intensity of the whole obnoxious deal vanish, and Kakashi was walking forward after erasing all emotion from his unseen face.

"You know... you can't get away with this scheme every time," Kakashi sat down beside his friend and looked at the blonde haired infant he so carefully cradled in his arms, "If the medical core thinks you're infiltrating something with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, they'll immediately report you to HQ."

"I know that," Obito said softly, a small smile of defeat on his face as he continued to gaze at nothing other than the child he held so dearly within his arms. Kakashi had to admit, it was rare seeing his best friend in such a trance.

Obito lifted his palm out and gently cupped Naruto's cheek, thumb brushing over his whiskers. Bright, ominous blue eyes stared endlessly up at him, and the sound of curiosity and happiness filled the small bubble around them. He felt his own eye relax joyfully at the view, his heart heavy from the shame and appreciation he felt.

"But... Every time I hold him... I just can't shake this feeling that I get. And when I'm not around him, I feel as if I'm going through withdrawal," Obito closed his eye as the same feeling he spoke of rattled his entire core whenever Naruto grabbed onto his finger and made a happy noise.

Kakashi examined him thoroughly, a look of realization crossing his face as he put his hand on his hip, "Oh, so you've done this before, huh?"

Obito only made a small huff of confirmation. Kakashi would accept that easy admittance though he expected more of an argumentative fight from the usually challenging man. The unyielding look of prosperity on his face though. It could only be described as purely genuine. Kakashi knew Obito wasn't one to let himself get taken down so easily no matter what the cause, and he always had a way of keeping his more delicate emotions toward others hid. Despite being open, funny, and caring, Obito still had his darknesses much like Kakashi.

It's one of the reasons why Kakashi was so surprised to see Obito this enraptured with something or, in this case, someone. The way he looked at Naruto, the way he held him and spoke so softly in his presence. It was almost as if he saw the child as his very own. Kakashi thought about this theory and decided he would ask about it later, probably in a casual, unimportant conversation. For now though, he let him have his peace.

"So... Exactly how long have you been sneaking him back here?" Kakashi asked, wanting to at least get an idea.

Obito gave him a faint glimpse of his eye before looking back at the dozing Naruto. "Just a week after Minato Sensei passed," He answered in that same soft voice, "There hasn't been a day that's gone by since that I haven't been here to see him."

Really? Kakashi blinked in surprise. That long? "Has anyone noticed yet?"

Obito shook his head and made a small face of dissatisfaction. Kakashi could only imagine it was because of the poor surveillance Naruto was under. Obviously if Obito had managed to sneak him away that many times without anyone noticing or caring to notice, it would only lead to future conflict. Kakashi knew that Obito did as well that Naruto wouldn't be treated fairly in this world. People had already grown a hatred toward him and he was still merely an infant. Sooner or later Naruto would be put in the orphanage, and people knew how awful those places could be. Since the attack of the Nine Tails, the orphanage was crawling with homeless children who were sure to despise Naruto if ever he ended up there as well.

"Would you look at that," Kakashi snapped out of his train of thought and gazed over at his friend, "Looks like I'm not the only one he likes."

Kakashi stared down at the little child who's big, bright blue eyes stayed wide open and stuck upon him. Naruto's small, nimble fingers let go of Obito and mindlessly reached out in the other shinobi's direction. "Wanna hold him?" Obito asked, lifting Naruto outwards a little.

In that moment Kakashi's eye widened fast, sweat running down his neck as he quickly lifted his hand up, "Oh-uh-no thank you. I uh-I'll pass this time."

"Well that's too bad," Obito lifted Naruto up in his arms and brought him close to his face, "But..." He smiled as those little curious hands began to trace the scars on his face, "I guess that means more for me then."

Kakashi couldn't reckon a time when Obito sounded so genuinely lost in the moment. Besides shutting out the world and sinking into his determination during training, there was hardly ever anything for him to get so distracted by. He watched the way Obito held and cherished every little movement or sound Naruto made, how he smiled and closed his eye as if to deeply memorize the feelings the moments brought forth.

As Obito lowered Naruto and adjusted his soft, white blanket back comfortably, he calmly acknowledged, "You know, Kakashi, you don't have to stay here. I know that running back and forth on these missions lately has been tiresome. You can go home, get some rest."

Depending on the sacrificial yet decided tone of his voice, Kakashi knew that Obito intended on staying for a while. But for some out of the world reason, he found himself wanting to stay by his side for a little while longer. Kakashi wasn't sure why. He had no skills or desire for skills when it came down to children and yet seeing Obito so calm, so content and peaceful holding the very child to their Sensei... It almost made him feel bad. No, he wasn't like everyone else who feared and resented Naruto for what he held inside him, but rather he was simply... Not interested. Even then he questioned if that was truly the case. Maybe it was because Obito had more guts than he did going out of his way to spend such quality time with Naruto. Maybe it was because he was too afraid of the fact that Naruto reminded him so much of one of the most important people he had lost.

"I think I'll stick around for a bit," Kakashi lifted his shoulders in a small shrug as he smiled happily, "After all, we wouldn't want anyone to notice he's missing, would we?"

Now it was Obito's turn to look surprised. After giving the higher ranked shinobi a few moments of his shock, Obito's expression melted away into a soft smile of appreciation, "Thanks Kakashi."

... 

For the next three months, not a day went by that Obito Uchiha didn't secretly visit Naruto. His mission loads began to lessen but the ones he did go on were improved by ten fold. He put more effort into things and was quick to get objectives finished. Many shinobi began to witness and realize his improvement over the last few months, and wondered just what it could be that sparked this great of a change. Many believed it must have been the death of Minato, but there was only one person who knew the whole truth.

"Please, oh please, oh please Lord Third Hokage," Obito's loud, obnoxious voice boomed all throughout the Hokage's personal office, "Take my request into consideration. Please, please, please."

"Alright, you have my attention," Lord Third readjusted his pipe and nodded his head, "What is this request you are so forthcoming about?"

"Can I have your permission to adopt Naruto Uzumaki? Can I, can I, please, can I?" Obito waved his arms in excitement, body tensed up to dance because he was so pent up with anticipation.

Is was a request that caused Lord Third to nearly drop his pipe. Immediately he reached out to catch it before it shattered to the ground. "Well... I can't say I really expected this from you, Obito Uchiha..." He announced and carefully sat his pipe down beside him before lacing his fingers together, "Just what do you intend to gain from these actions?"

"The strength of parenthood and the loving memories of my Sensei," Obito exclaimed loudly with a jaw splitting grin to follow.

Lord Third turned around slightly in his seat as he said strictly, "I'm afraid that's not cutting it."

Obito made a faint pout, sweat breaking out over his skin as he gazed off to the side. "Lord Third..." His demeanor changed drastically as he closed his eye and spoke more calmly, "Please take my request into consideration. It is my intention to take care of Naruto as a parent, but not just because he's my mentor's son. You and I both know that Naruto is bound to be treated disrespectfully by all those around him. Even now he is hated... A fate I know Minato Sensei would not have wanted him to suffer. If there's anyway that I can help... I will gladly do so."

Lord Third hummed, his eyes drawing back on the Uchiha once again. Like Kakashi, he too knew that when Obito spoke seriously, he meant what he said. That's how he knew that he was serious and passionate about Naruto and his intentions. "I see," He turned back forward and addressed, "However, if I can remember correctly, it was you who Lord Fourth chose to be Naruto's Sensei. If you adopt him, you will have to give up that position."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Obito spoke up and lifted his head, eye open to insinuate his understanding, "Which is why I've taken into consideration letting Kakashi lead his team."

"Kakashi you say?" Lord Third was very moved by this, and found himself being heavily persuaded, "Isn't he your rival?"

"You can think that if you would like, but Kakashi is my best friend and most trusted comrade. Minato Sensei trusted his student to me, but I'm willing to admit that Kakashi would be just as good of a teacher as me... probably even more so." Obito clenched his fist while admitting this, but relaxed it at the remembrance of Naruto, "Which is why I wish to take my role as Naruto's parent and Kakashi his Sensei."

Lord Third took it all into heart what Obito spoke. He knew the council would be hard to convince, especially since he was a Uchiha, but there were too many reasons to believe that Obito's request was an act of pure genuineness. For him to admit Kakashi Hatake was better than him was pretty much the leading bait. To give up the very honorable role of Sensei entrusted to him by his very own master to someone like Kakashi was even more triggering. 

"Very well," Lord Third confirmed, "You have my approval, however, this will not be easy to explain to the council."

"Thank you, Lord Third... I truly appreciate it," Obito bowed his head in gratefulness.

... 

  
It had been a while since Kakashi had been on a mission with Obito. He was beginning to miss the obnoxious, goofy brat. Missions with him never went without a cracked smile or uplifted heart. Obito always had a way of boosting everyone with his confidence even though he still got nervous some times and always had to stop and put those stupid eye drops in.... Plus, if push came to shove, they also had his secret weapon; the ability to annoy people into wanting to gentle fist their own heads. Obito was smart but also obnoxious. He never gave up and never walked away.

Kakashi thought back to all their accomplishments together as comrades as he walked down the street towards Obito's house. Gai and the others had already offered him breakfast at the dumpling shop to which he kindly refused. To him it was strange that he hadn't ran into Obito yet. Even though the fight to be the first one to make it to the others house was still active, neither one of them had actually achieved it in years. They just always met in the middle. Kakashi wondered what could be distracting Obito so much that he would go so far as to forget their silly, life long, rivalry challenge.

When Kakashi made it to the still occupied house, he peered up at the door and said in a small, bored tone, "Well... Looks like I win." 

He reached out and knocked on the door, stepping back a careful distance in case Obito rushed out in an unsuspecting rampage. Time drew on. Kakashi was hesitant to admit to himself that he was beginning to worry. If Obito wasn't here then where was he? Should he go look for him? Just as he was about to knock again, the door knob rattled and the wooden frame pulled back slowly, it's croaking gears sounding old and disheveled.

"Oh, good morning, Kakashi," Obito stood there wearing nothing but his favorite dark blue bed robe. His hair was damp and ruffled from most likely a morning shower and dark circles hung heavily beneath his eye lids. Even his head band- which like Kakashi's mask, he swore to never remove- was gone.

Kakashi couldn't help but to be disorganized by his morning appearance. "Uh, morning..." He said awkwardly, staring from Obito's missing eye to his good one, unable to keep from asking, "You doing alright?"

Obito then seemed to snap into reality as he suddenly jolted in recognition, moving slightly behind the door frame as he gazed around anxiously. "Yeah, I'm alright. Why?" Obito blinked and then looked up at his best friend, "Is there something wrong?"

"You've been acting strange lately," Kakashi went ahead and said it because like it or not he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Considering how Obito was trying to keep the door closed as much as he could proved he was attempting to hide more than just his face, "May I come in?"

Obito's face quickly resided to panic and humiliation, "Right now? Uh... can't it wait till later?"

"What ever do you mean?" Kakashi pretended to act oblivious, smiling calmly.

Obito gazed off and timidly admitted, "I uhh... Have company..."

Kakashi hummed and nodded his head. "I see..." He leaned forward, raising an eye brow, "And just who exactly is this company?"

Obito scuffed and pushed him back by the chest, pink coloring blooming to life in his cheeks. "Are you always this nosy when it comes to other people's privacy?" He whined.

Kakashi continued to seem unwavered, and spoke innocently, "No. Just yours."

Obito growled while trying to come up with an excuse to get Kakashi to go away, but the sound of a rather distinct cry caused him to immediately flee back inside without a care of Kakashi's presence at all. With the door left open for his trusted self to wander in, Kakashi cautiously peered inside and immediately felt his chest tighten. Besides clothes being scattered as usual, Kakashi was internally shocked to see all the baby materials sitting here and there. And not to mention the baby itself. 

Obito was before the crying infant within seconds, cradling it in his arms as he took a seat on the couch. Kakashi mindlessly walked inside and closed the door, whispering in awe, "Obito... Is that?" 

"Naruto?" Obito answered with a subtle nod, his eye squinting at the calming baby in his lap, "Yes. It is. He is my child now..." 

"What?" Kakashi asked in pure shock, "But how?" 

"I made a deal with the council." Obito reached for the bottle on the table and shook it slightly. Kakashi assumed that feeding Naruto is what he must have been doing before he arrived here. Why did he feel bad for interrupting? "In order to take care of Naruto... I will let you be his Sensei." 

"What? His Sensei?" Kakashi repeated, stupefied by the whole situation, "But that's... Sensei... Your promise..."

"Face it, Kakashi... You're more cut out for that role than I am, and besides..." Obito smiled and stroked Naruto's head as he suckled from the bottle, "I think I've gotten a little too attached to Naruto to simply let him waste away in an orphanage like I had to."

Kakashi felt as if his breath had been taken away. By all the scattered materials, it was obvious that Obito had been planning this for quite a while. And the fact that he admitted such a thing; that Kakashi was better than him for training Naruto... It was clear to him that Obito very well indeed was attached to Naruto in more ways than he'd openly admit. Kakashi had to revel for a moment before regaining his composure and breathing out calmly. Obito was clearly exhausted from what looked to be an uneven night of sleep, and his confessions to him probably severed some of his dignity.

With a last second thought, Kakashi walked forward and gestured to the infant, "You look tired. Mind if I helped out a little?"

Obito gazed up from the infant, his tired eye still able to express slight surprise inside. "Kakashi..." He breathed, watching as his friend descended down beside him on the couch.

"Why don't you get some rest, hm? I'll watch over Naruto for now," Kakashi reached his arms out for their Sensei's child.

Obito smiled, feeling joy swarm his heart. He gently pulled the bottle away from Naruto who made a small whine of loss. Leaning down, he kissed his forehead and nuzzled his cheek fondly, "It's alright, Naruto. Uncle Kakashis gonna take care of you for a while." 

"Call me uncle again and I might reconsider," Kakashi pretended to glare as he lifted his arms out for the baby. Deep down he was actually really touched that Obito would consider him to be so close to them like this, especially since Obito himself would now legally be considered Naruto's step father. His signs of devotion and care were outstanding so far. Kakashi knew that his friend must be going out of his way to take care of their Sensei's child, and he wanted to help in any way he could. 

"Thank you Uncle Kakashi," Obito grinned as he carefully transferred Naruto into leaner arms.

Kakashi gave him his greatest death glare, knowing he was unable to do anything with Naruto curling close to his chest. The realization that he had never held an infant before caused him to freeze, sweat beading in different areas of his tense body. When he glanced down, he was met with those bright lake blue eyes of wonder. Naruto gazed up at him and lifted his little hands, absent-mindedly trying to grab onto him. Holding his breath, Kakashi lifted out his free hand and offered a finger. Naruto made a happy noise and grabbed onto it, giving all his might to bring it to his mouth to naw on.

Kakashi shook his head and took the bottle Obito offered. "Well, I'm gonna make breakfast. You want anything, Kakashi?" His friend asked as he stood up and began to stretch.

"This sincerity your projecting his truly overwhelming, Obito," Kakashi smiled as he carefully guided the nipple of the bottle to an eager Naruto.

Obito grumbled at him as he reached for his eye drops, "Give me a break, I only asked if you wanted something to eat...."

Kakashi watched him intently, "Shouldn't you be using this quality time to rest?"

"Well I have to keep Uncle Kakashi's strength up too if he's gonna be my son's Sensei, right?" Obito blinked harshly as he sat down his eye drops and began to wander into the kitchen, yawning loudly.

Kakashi was undoubtedly taken back by Obito's new sudden willpower. Over the past few months he's taken a rather wild bloom and sprouted more traits than Kakashi would ever suspect could come from him. And he wasn't sure why, but he found himself wanting to stay by his side during this. He wanted to be there and help protect this precious child even if he got the embarrassing title 'Uncle Kakashi.' 

Looking down at Naruto, Kakashi secretly promised that he would always try to be there by Obito's side to protect him.


	2. Deidara: Treasure Can Be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deidara went to visit the Hidden Leaf in hopes of finding art such as his own but is fixing to leave disappointed, however, running into a runty little blonde changes his perspective drastically.  
> Warnings: none.  
> Rating: General.

Deidara was finally on the main street that would lead him out of this painstakingly boring village. Considering all the big talk he had heard of this place, he sure expected a lot more from it. Instead, the only useful thing he was able to score from the Hidden Leaf was information on another small village just up ahead containing rather intriguing art. Art that he was heavily devoted in finding. Being one of a kind at his own hometown was getting awfully depressing and lonesome. Deidara was tired of the stretch and pull of being used all the time.

So he had ran away. Didn't much matter if they found him or not. Deidara had ran away several times before, maybe not this far... but it was for probable cause. He had a good reason for his supposedly ineffectual actions. They would see. He snickered to himself. Soon, they would all witness the true power of his art and the people whom he shared it with.

Being devoted did have its weights though. Deidara stopped midway down the road, nose and taste buds mindlessly drawn in by the smell of something absolutely, mouth wateringly delicious. Holding his growling stomach, Deidara slowly turned his head and looked to the dumpling shop standing just twenty feet away from him. Night time was fixing to settle so there weren't very many people occupying the stand, but the great smell still lingered like thick spring fog.

At first Deidara tried to feign dignity in the situation, telling himself that he could simply wait until he arrived at the next village, but he had a bag full of borrowed money and a grumpy stomach. There wasn't a lot of reason to deny the pull any longer. Deidara made a small noise of dissatisfaction and wandered closer to the stand. The chef was polite and precise and had his plate delivered to him faster than he had expected. If there was one thing he had learned from his journey here, it's that these people always had a reason to be cheerful and welcoming. An aura as warm as the morning summer sun stayed thick in the atmosphere even during the windy, cold autumn days.

Lifting up the individually colored stick of dumplings, Deidara licked his lips and took the first one into his mouth, groaning instantly in delight at its delectable flavor. Dang these people were talented. He savored the well cooked meal bite per bite, getting ready to start on his last stick. While he was sitting he decided he might stick around just a few minutes longer just to jot down notes and scribbles. His writing wasn't that great yet but he was getting better. He could practice while it was still day light. He might even prank some goons with a few of his harmless, tiny clay bombs. It was always funny when they jumped back and forth in startlement.

"Daddy?" Said a soft, low pitched voice from down low, and something tugged gently on Deidara's robe.

"Huh...?" Deidara's eyes widened as he shifted back in his seat enough so that he could peer down beside him, only to grow confused and surprised at what he saw.

A child with fairly long blond hair and sparkly blue eyes stared up at him, still tugging lightly on his robe. "Daddy?" He asked once again, and Deidara felt himself immediately starting to break a sweat at the sudden tension building.

"W-what? Daddy?" He stuttered, cheeks heating up, "I'm only seven. Why the heck are you calling me 'daddy', you little weirdo?"

The small child wilted, his eyes closing half ways in a reflection of sadness, one hand reaching up to place over his own belly while he kept hold of the other boy's robe. "Daddy..." He said again, his stomach growling loudly before he looked up once more and grinned brightly, "Daddy, hungy..."

  
Deidara's first intention was to yank his robe off and away from the weirdo's grip, but upon inspecting his torn, dirty clothing and skinny build, he found himself frozen in action. The child also was calling him 'daddy' and admitting to being hungry. When he thought about it, Deidara supposed he could understand; they did look alike and it was normal for kids that young to easily get the wrong idea. So instead of trying to scare him away, Deidara slid off his seat and kneeled down before the small child.

"Hey little buddy, where's your real daddy at?" Deidara asked, wondering why on earth this child was wearing shorts and a t-shirt right before the dawn of winter.

The child's lips wobbled for a moment as he quickly looked away. He fidgeted nervously for a few seconds before shaking his head harshly. He looked back up at Deidara and grinned, lifting his arms out once more, "Daddy!"

Deidara's face fell in horror, and he felt his heart oddly pounding as he clenched his fist and fought over the right words to say. "Look kid, I'm not your dad, alright? If you just tell me where your real parents are I can take you to them," He felt his brow twitch at saying this, knowing that he didn't have time to waste, but he didn't just wanna leave this child out all by himself in the cold.

The little child fumbled in confusion, looking down in that sad, dejected way. Deidara couldn't help but to feel dread toward the expression. "No mom..." The little child mumbled before smiling up at the elder boy in front of him and pointing joyfully, "Just daddy."

It was official now. Deidara was totally shunned. He didn't know what to do. Obviously this child was too young to properly understand or explain complex situations, and the expressions and answers he did provide only made it seem like he was lonesome. If he didn't have a mom, then maybe he was confusing him as the real dad. Deidara decided that he wasn't just going to bail out on this odd dilemma and found himself asking softly, "What's your name, little buddy?"

"Naruto Uzmaki," The infant grinned proudly.

Deidara snickered at his smugness, "Well I'm Deidara." He feared that the naive child might just call him by the endearing term 'daddy' again but was horrified to hear him say-

"Deiddy!" Oh great... Deidara physically sagged.

Naruto's burst of excitement changed into that of discomfort as he clutched his belly and pouted sadly. Deidara pitied his hunger and grabbed his half eaten plate of dumplings. "Here," He presented them to the infant, "Have some of these."

Naruto beamed brightly at the sight of food and he quickly woddled forward to grab hold of the edge of the bench. Setting the plate down hurriedly, Deidara braced himself in case the child fell on his adventure up onto the bench with him, but relaxed with a steady breath once he achieved. Spunky little brat. He huffed.

Naruto got to his knees on the bench and reached out for one of the dumplings. He giggled at the different color variations and sought out the brightest one first. The yellow one. He ate it with content, making big, satisfied 'mmm' noises and holding his belly tightly. It was gone within seconds and he was reaching out for the second. Then the third. And the fourth.

Deidara chuckled in half amusement beside him, having been observing quietly, "For a little runt, you sure do eat a lot, huh?" Then again, it didn't look like he ate much at all to begin with, "Just when exactly was the last time you ate?" 

Naruto was too busy chewing away at the tasty treat to answer. His cheeks were lit up in a warm blush of happiness as he licked his lips and savored the flavor. "Yummy," He managed to say, eyes fluttering up towards his new friend, "More, Deiddy!"

Deidara flushed and rose his voice, growling, "You're gonna rob me dry ya little runt. Do I look like your father to-" He cut himself off at the sight of Naruto's never ending smile and bright, luminous eyes as he stared up at him in what could only be considered as admiration.

Body slouching, Deidara sighed to himself. It was futile arguing with such a young child, especially one with an unyielding expression like that. Come to think about it, Deidara wasn't sure if he even could find the willpower to say no to such a face. So with a heavy heart and grumbling mind, he reluctantly stood up and pointed to the bench, "Stay here, alright?"

Naruto eagerly nodded and grinned, his eyes closing in joy. Deidara huffed at his compliance and wandered back to the stand, ordering another plate with enough portions to fill them both. The chef was flattered and gave him a discount which he took smugly and thanked her for. On his way back to the table, he noticed that Naruto had his arms wrapped around himself and was quietly whimpering as his small body shook. Right... Deidara looked up at the half cloudy sky and diminishing sun. Autumn time.

Sitting down beside the child, Deidara handed him a stick of dumplings and watched as he took it excitedly. He himself also took a few bites of his own while absently looking around at all the stores nearby. There was a place filled with furniture, a candy shop, basket weavers, and even a spot to get your hair styled. Deidara rolled his eyes, keeping the candy shop in mind while gazing in the opposite direction. A rather rugged, old gift shop stood wearily near a children's toy store, and held in the advertising box a set of soft looking hoodies. And to that, Deidara beamed.

"Hey little buddy, what'a ya say we get you something warm to wear, hm?" Deidara smiled down at Naruto who was in the midst of cleaning his messy fingers with some spare napkins left on the table.

Naruto paused and blinked at him a few times, his body still tense from the ever lasting chill in the air. He looked dully shocked, maybe even disbelieving, but his eyes eventually turned warm and he was nodding gently, almost hesitantly. Deidara rose and eyebrow but held his sad predictions back for the meantime. Standing up, he pushed their plates forward and lifted his hand out, "Well then let's go, little buddy."

Naruto blinked a few more times and looked at Deidara's hand like it was some sort of alternate dimension that would either eat him alive or take him on a awesome adventure. "What...?" Deidara snickered and waved his fingers, "It's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything..." But he could....

Naruto shook his head and lifted out his hand. Deidara met him the rest of the way and quickly dragged him off the bench. Naruto stumbled but ended up giggling carelessly at the anticipation, his little legs waddling quickly to match the faster set beside him. Deidara tried to keep his eyes off of the little brat less his mind get more intoxicated by his cuteness. He growled to himself, biting his lip. How did he even end up here? Why was he still here was more of the question....

After they made it across the street, Deidara gazed down at the neatly folded set of hoodies before randomly asking, "Here. Which one do you like?" Knowing that he wasn't tall enough, he reached down and picked Naruto up from underneath the arms only to get a happy set of giggles and clapping hands.

"Deiddy!" Naruto sang as he wiggled in excitement, his heart racing. He looked at all the colorful clothing and felt his eyes contrast to a bright yellow and blue stack. He clapped and pointed at it, saying to the best of his abilities, "Dat one."

Deidara growled to himself as he sat Naruto down and grabbed the yellow hoodie. The dealer was nearby so he quickly rounded up the money and practically flung it into his hands, saying coldly, "Keep the change."

He was starting to feel weak in the chest while his emotions stormed stronger and stronger. He wasn't used to being looked up to or needed like this. He wasn't used to... to wanting to feel this way, to keep providing and witnessing all the cute, silly or sweet things Naruto would say or do in response to his actions. The fact that he looked homeless and lonely didn't help anything either. In fact it fueled all the flames in his pounding heart.

Once they were in a corner of the street, Deidara kneeled down, tore off the spare tags and leaned forward, saying softly, "Alrighty, arms up." Naruto complied with a few excited giggles, his body shaking more from the eagerness than the cold.

Deidara slipped the hoodie on and stood back to examine the outcome. It was... way too big. He placed his hand underneath his chin, debating going back to exchange it for a different size. "You'll..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying not too seem to empathetic, "Grow into it..."

Naruto twisted around while trying to look at himself. His little fingers barely stuck out of the thick, long sleeves and his body was enveloped to his very knees. Running his hands down the soft fabric, he wowed how warm and fuzzy it was and broke out into a fit of ecstatic giggles. First he hugged himself and his new hoodie before running forward and throwing his arms around Deidara's waist, muffling multiple 'tank you, Deiddy's' against his robe.

Deidara was taken by surprise by the sudden attack of affection, and nearly stumbled to the ground "H-hey, cut it out ya little runt," He fought desperately to keep the heat from intruding his face, but was failing miserably, "It's just a hoodie. Stop acting so... I don't know... greatful?"

It was in that moment that Deidara realized that this might be the first time anyone's ever bought anything for Naruto, especially something of great importance and could very well save his life. If he was homeless and in need of something warm to wear through the bitter winter season, then Deidara just provided him with at least one beneficial piece. Frankly he didn't know Naruto's full extent of gratitude or need, but he felt a deep instinct sprouting to life inside him, screaming loudly.

Deidara was no parent and never intended to be. He was barely even a brother. Yeah sure, he had a few older siblings but they were intrusive and got in the way. They didn't care about him. They were all just a nuisance and thought of him just as poorly. That's why he ran away all the time. Home never felt like home just as he never felt wanted to be there. He wasn't one to openly let his emotions get to him, but he still knew deep down that it always hurt.

He supposed that's why he felt so strongly toward Naruto. He seemed homeless and acted purely greatful in response to the small shows of care Deidara provided. He called him by a name that should only be entrusted to an actual family member, and was fully accepting of the displacement. Deidara couldn't help it, but he felt almost honored to be considered as someone so highly ranked. In his clan, he was the short cut to being nobody. Yet here...

"Deiddy!" Deidara gasped, mind yanked out of its trance. He looked up quickly in search for Naruto who had somehow snuck off to the toy shop just nearby.

Sprinting over to him, Deidara kneeled down and said in a calm yet strict voice, "You can't run off like that, Naruto. What if something were to happen and you-"

Deidara cut himself off, feeling embarrassed for catching himself saying such nonsense. He closed his eyes, sweat gathering behind his neck as he shook his head and stumbled over his words, "I mean i-it's not like I care anything, I-I just..."

"Fwog," Naruto suddenly said while tapping on the glass shield in front of him, his small legs bouncing happily, "Fwoggie!"

Deidara subconsciously looked over the glass shield only to see a stack of plush toys varying from cats, to chakra demons, to aquatic builds. He slackened his face, immediately understanding what Naruto was wanting. "You, uhh... you want one of those frogs there?" He hesitantly asked, pulling out his pouch of money.

Naruto eagerly nodded and clutched against the glass, "Yes, yes, fwoggie!"

"Alright, well..." Deidara tilted his head downward, trying to fight hard for his dignity but only scorned it in the process, "You owe me one."

What could Naruto possibly owe him at this age? Well, Deidara didn't want to admit it, but maybe one of those big hugs and a sloppy pronounced 'thank you' would suffice. He sighed while asking the shop host for one of the frog plushies, handing him the money before being allowed the toy. Once he had it, he gave it a squeeze before handing it down to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the toy and fondled it in his hands like it were precious glass. He stayed that way for a few minutes, softly admiring the plush frog and gently squeezing it between his palms. When he finally did look up, Deidara saw tears in his eyes and immediately felt his collected heart crumble. Naruto hugged his toy viciously before running forward to wrap his arms around his savior.

Deidara had been kneeling this time so to be more prepared for the impact of the hug. He took Naruto into his arms and hugged back, feeling his heart soaring at the impact. He didn't know what it was, but this child made him feel things he had never felt before. His giggles, his excitement, his hugs and bursts of gratitude... It all made the forgotten, wilted strings of Deidara's heart bloom back to life. He inhaled, trying to remember a time when he had felt so loved, so depended on and needed. Had he ever he even felt the desire to want to make someone else feel this way either?

When Naruto separated from Deidara, he looked down at his toy and said softly, "Tank you, Deiddy."

"You're welcome... Naruto," Deidara's face softened as he stared down at the small child, taking in the sight of his torn, dirty pants and open toed shoes. He was skinny and needed a bath. His Hoodie wasn't going to be enough or last for long, and at this age, there was a big possibility that he may lose his toy.

"Hey..." Deidara rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, "Where's your real father at?"

Naruto looked up at him in curiosity and confusion, his head tilted off to the side.

Deidara wilted at his response and tried a different approach, "Do you have a family?"

Naruto simply shook his head as if it were something that was never meant to be disappointing to himself. To Deidara though, it felt like a punch to the stomach. "What about a home? Do you have that?" Deidara pressed.

Naruto paused briefly, but ended up just shaking his head again, going back to quietly fiddling with his frog. That's settled. Deidara stood up and held his hand out, saying firmly, "Let's go." He had made up his mind, "You're coming with me."

"Deiddy?" Naruto asked curiously, his bright eyes sparkling in confusion.

Deidara gave him a look out of the corner of his eye, "I'll be your family..."


	3. Yamato: The Three Great Brothers (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Third assigns Yamato with the mission of looking after young Naruto. Things escalate.  
> Rating: T  
> Warings: bullying.

"Greetings, Tenzou," Lord Sarutobi looked up from his report, setting his pipe down as he prepared to lace his fingers together, "I appreciate you being here at such a late time. My apologies for the short notice."

"No worries, Lord Third," Tenzou merely waved his hand in dismissal, his eyes relaxed behind his Anbu mask, "What's up?"

Sarutobi laid his chin on his hands as he gazed at the floor, visioning the many unfortunate problems they were currently going up against. "As I'm sure you are aware, word has gotten out about a group of impostors who intend to threaten the Hidden Leaf by abducting the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki-Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah, it seems to have gotten folks pretty stirred up out there," Tenzou remembered all the crazy talk he had been hearing from overly distressed, alarmed people all throughout the village, "Do you have a lead on an imposter?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes, letting a small amount of shame leak into his voice as he admitted, "Unfortunately we do not, but the mission I have in mind for you doesn't involve them anyway."

"It doesn't?" Tenzou lifted an eyebrow, curious now as he wondered what the new mission could be.

"No," Sarutobi lowered his hands and looked up, explaining calmly, "Your new mission will be to watch after Naruto. Because he is their target, I believe it would be best to have someone in the Anbu ranks looking over him, and I think you're well suited for the task."

"Really?" Tenzou's eyes widened as he thought about the depth of the mission. There were a few times when he had to spy on suspicious travelers and even people from other villages, but he never had to actively look over someone in their own village. It was strange to say the least, almost easy. "Well I guess I can't refuse," He placed his hands on his hips, secretly smiling behind his mask, "Is there anything I should know before I start?"

Sarutobi grabbed his pipe havening been assured that the fellow Anbu would happily go through with the mission. "Naruto Uzumaki is a troublesome child. He likes to wreak havoc and make messes that will draw attention toward himself. This more often than not causes the grown-ups to despise and look down on him," Releasing a puff of smoke, Sarutobi looked to the Anbu and said stirnly, "The best advice I can give you is to keep a close eye out on anyone who seems suspicious. Naruto doesn't have many friends so I assume whoever is after him might try to take advantage of that and manipulate him to their needs."

"I see," Tenzou memorized the critical information and nodded his head. Despite being shocked, deep down he was somewhat flattered to be put in charge of looking after a child of such great importance. 

"For this mission, you will be given the codename 'Yamato'," Sarutobi informed.

Tenzou repeated the name back to himself and wondered, "Umm... Excuse me, Lord Third, I don't understand why I would need a codename for this mission. After all, I'm only going to be watching Naruto from a distance."

Sarutobi chuckled as he took a hit of his pipe, eyes flitting up to gaze ammusedly at the Ambu, "Oh believe me, son... It may come in handy sooner than you'd expect."

And with that the Third Hokage deemed the mission be started tomorrow leaving a rather flustered Tenzou to take off into the evening breeze for a good night's rest.

... 

Awakening the next day, Yamato was hesitant to admit that he hadn't gotten very great sleep last night, and he was sure it had something to do with the unyielding anticipation he had welling up in his chest. Several times he tried to brush the excitement away, but his nerves were too riled and he didn't quite understand why. He was only watching after a child. How hard could it be?

After getting dressed in his uniform- which he had brought home from the Anbu base because the very last thing he needed was the others teasing him about being assigned a babysit mission for a Jinchuuriki of all people- Yamato filled his wallet with some saved up cash and headed out. Excitement aside, he felt as though this would be a rather boring mission; watching a little kid all day, but he was prepared to make the most of it. Lounging around on roof tops, trees and some times even underground could be tiresome and uneventful, so he wanted to find something entertaining.

Remembering the address Sarutobi had given him, Yamato stopped amongst the neighboring roof top and kneeled down. It was still the break of dawn. It would be a while before any children were sure to wake up. In the meantime, Yamato sat down and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the burn from lack of sleep. He wondered what he should expect from this mission. Unlike others who seemed to always be distant and afraid of the Hidden Leaf's Jinchuuriki, he never really was interested in knowing more about him. Yamato honestly wondered if Naruto knew himself what monstrosity he held inside him.

At the sound of an old wooden door creaking open quickly, Yamato's senses were heightened to new extremes. His eyes flashed opened, his mouth gaped and his body unconsciously leaned forward to watch a head of blonde hair run toward the stairs after locking the big door behind him. Making a startled huff, Yamato immediately stood up and set off to chase after the spry Jinchuuriki. Having not expected him to be up and about so early, Yamato was thoroughly taken by surprise, but caught up to the young child in an instant.

He watched from afar on the roof tops as Naruto jogged excitedly to get to the training field, his hip holding a peculiar holster. Yamato felt his eyes widen when he discovered just what exactly the child was carrying. A small yet vast selection of kunai knives. With no one else around, Yamato could only guess that Naruto had a habit of awakening before everyone else did so that he could practice in peace less he get discovered and punished. Kunai training for children that young was supposedly not allowed, but like many of the shinobi, Yamato knew that kids still did it when no one was looking.

Naruto was his proof. Yamato observed with his head peeking up from underground. He watched as Naruto eyed the wooden target several meters in front of him, a smirk formulating on his mischievous face as he said optimistically, "I'm gonna get you this time for sure."

Yamato watched as Naruto threw the first kunai, wincing when it missed the target and landed a couple meters behind it to the left. Naruto growled and shouted again, "This time for sure!"

The second kunai didn't even reach the target's distance and instead landed a meter in front of it while the last kunia- much like the first- flew way off to the side. Yamato watched as Naruto stomped his foot and growled harshly before sprinting forward to gather his kunai knives.

This went on for about an hour. Naruto had made dozens of attempts to hit the target yet only two actually succeeded, and that wasn't even hitting the target. He only managed to chip the wooden log that held the target. While Naruto considered it a major success, Yamato thought it was kind of sad. However, he was lifted by Naruto's endless determination to keep going and not give up. Watching him continue to throw those sharp knives without doubt or hesitation was truly something of purity.

The only reason Naruto had to give up was thanks to Ebisu who chased him off the field after hollering a string of threats and regulations revolving around, "You can't be out here! This is for classified ninja only! A brat like you has no right being here!"

Yamato had watched as Naruto scattered about collecting his kunai. Not knowing why, he helped by using his earth style jutsu to make the last one appear beside the Jinchuuriki who giggled and picked it up before running off. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ebisu who continued to holler and shout threats behind him.

Yamato followed Naruto all the way back to his house where he trotted inside and came back out several minutes later with bandages wrapped around his hands and a new bag on his back. Feeling concerned, Yamato wondered if Naruto knew to wash his wounds before he bandaged them. Being there he had witnessed the few times Naruto accidently cut himself while throwing or picking up the sharp kunai, but yet he brushed it off like it were no big deal. Same went for bandaging them. Yamato set his small worries aside and focused on the task at hand.

Following Naruto further into town, Yamato watched as the young child sprinted about looking at shops and props that fascinated him while leaving a trail of disapproving eyes behind. He stopped at a few of them to ask the owners questions only to get rudely rejected or told an excuse for why they weren't able to speak at the moment. Naruto would wilt in a moment of sadness before breathing in and smiling off to the next place. And that string of failure eventually led to Ichiraku.

At least the people there were kind to Naruto, Yamato thought as he used the break to check out the perimeter for suspicious folk. He didn't see anyone of particular threat. Everyone appeared to be as joyful and carefree as ever. If only they could act that way around Naruto.

As Yamato sat on the roof to Ichiraku, he couldn't help but to think about all that he had seen so far today. Naruto's bubbly, optimistic attitude and determination with the kunai, his quick and insecure care towards his own body, and the people who continued to endlessly beat him down with their words, glares of hatred and un-acceptance. From the incident with Ebisu, Yamato knew that Naruto had an ornery side, but that's just how kids were. Was there really any good excuse to look down at him so poorly?

As Yamato performed another perimeter check, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of another nearby Anbu that looked suspiciously like Kakashi. Rushing to the same spot, he was alarmed to hear what was undoubtedly Naruto's cheery voice saying goodbye to the folk at Ichiraku. Looking back to get an idea of where he was going, Yamato was frustrated to see that whoever had been standing here was gone. Vanished. Many Anbu had spy missions right now. Perhaps it had just been one of them. If he seen them again, he'd report it. For now he needed to catch up to the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto had made his way to the playground where he joyfully attempted to join a bunch of other kids playing kickball. Like always, they rejected him and started to call him unruly names. Yamato had made it just in time to hear the scuffle Naruto had gotten into with three other boys. As they continued to call him names and make fun of him, Naruto lashed back to try and deny their harsh words, tears forming in his eyes. It wasn't until two very disturbed mothers came and ushered the other children away from him that Naruto fell to his knees in the middle of the empty playground and began to quietly cry.

It was a sight that caused Yamato to feel a rather offensive stab inside his heart. He blinked numerous times, feeling his legs aching to react and take action. He had a mission to keep on though. Revealing his purpose and identity on day one wasn't going to get him very high scores. Yamato bit his lip, his chest thrumming as he watched Naruto continue to cry.

The afternoon ended with Naruto taking turns swinging, playing in the sand pit, and sitting alone to cuddle his rather beaten toy penguin. After that he set off to go home where he fixed himself up some of his own ramen and colored a few pictures. Yamato continued to keep an eye out for intruders while taking into account Naruto's horribly apparent loneliness. Desperately he ached to do something even if it was to just give him a small shoulder pat. It was the least he could do, but... Orders be orders.

After a while of coloring, Naruto took his finished drawings and left his house to go search for a dealer Yamato remembered Naruto asking a question from. Watching from across the street, Yamato observed as Naruto lifted up a picture he had drawn and presented it to the dealer. At first he believed that the dealer would accept the drawing and possibly offer Naruto something in return, but instead, all Naruto received was a-

"Why, this is the ugliest thing I've ever seen," The dealer spat while tearing up the picture.

Naruto panicked and accidentally dropped the rest of his pictures, "No don't, I drew those! Oh no-" Sadly the ground was wet from the nearby flower shop thus ruining all the rest of the his hard work.

"Serves you right," The dealer threw the torn shreds of the first drawing down at his feet, stomping on them viciously, "You little rat. You didn't honestly think I'd give you one of these for art that poor, did you?"

Naruto, with tears streaming down his face, glared up at the elder man and shouted, "Oh yeah? Well just you wait. I'm gonna make the bestest drawing you've ever seen and then you'll have to give me one."

"Ha!" The dealer snickered, "In your dreams, little rat. Now get outta here, your despicable art is scaring away my customers."

Naruto dug his fingers into his palms as he sniffled angrily at the elder man before running off in the opposite direction. Yamato didn't understand what the big fuss was about until recognizing the man to be one of the academy teachers. Come to think about it, there was one teacher who offered candy and toys for anyone who submitted a piece of art or presented a new jutsu- or something like that. Whether that was him or not, Yamato could see what Naruto had obviously attempted to do, and yet it failed miserably.

A part of Yamato had the urge to go down there and talk to that rude dealer, but his conscience reminded him to stay on the mission. His mind needed to be focused on mapping out the imposters, not getting caught up in the sad hell loop that was Naruto's life. Jumping off to follow the Jinchuuriki, Yamato soon learned that all that pent up frustration and pain backfired as Naruto indulged in a plan to trash the dealers legacy stand.

So this was what the full extent of his trouble looked like, huh? Yamato wasn't very surprised. In fact, by the way Sarutobi explained it, he thought Naruto would act sooner. From what he could gather, it was a push-comes-to-shove situation, and Naruto was steadily provoked. The pain from watching it build and unfold without being able to move was absolutely excruciating, and Yamato was going to have to face it day by day.

Later that night after Naruto was long asleep, Yamato informed the Hokage of his reports and was allowed to go to sleep. Except, just like last night, sleep wasn't so easy to obtain as he lay in bed unable to stop thinking about all the things he had witnessed while watching Naruto, and the emotions he couldn't shake as they clouded his mind. He just couldn't get over the fact that people treated that child so disgracefully. How was a child that young even allowed to be all on his own? Why was he all alone? Who's big idea was it to give him a house, a key, money and kunai?

Yamato palmed his face as he tossed and turned in bed, unable to stop thinking about Naruto. He knew it wasn't his place to judge the order of the Hidden Leaf, nor the instructions of the Hokage, but he couldn't help but to yearn to do something. He wanted to help, but how? He was just an Anbu. There wasn't anything to do besides the orders he'd been given, and he couldn't just step out of line by butting in all the sudden.

This thought process went on for the rest of his work. Yamato realized that everyday was basically the same with some being worse and others being better. Almost everyday Naruto successfully woke up and went to practice his kunai training, would get in trouble and go home to bandage himself up and gather his backpack and money. Then he'd head to Ichiraku and spend some time there before going to find any kind of kids his age to play with. Yamato was pleased to see at least a few indulged the Jinchuuriki even though he always ended up all by himself once dinner time was near. Then he'd drag himself home looking utterly depressed and weakened. Other days he got into fights or pulled stubborn pranks that got him in trouble, but no matter what he always had that same sad, rejected, lonesome look on his face when no one was looking.

On the ninth day, Yamato decided to approach Naruto. With it being his day off due to the lack of suspicion, he was able to do whatever he wanted freely. For this he dressed in his casual dark blue outfit and even left his face liner back at home. It was nice being able to relax in his comfortable clothing for once. His long brown hair waved happily in the cool morning wind as he made way for the training ground, unsurprised to see Naruto already there.

The Jinchuuriki was broke out in a good sweat, breath steady as he continued to throw his kunai at the same target. He was beginning to hit the log more often, but hardly ever the target itself. Yamato was impressed to see him still trying so hard at this rate, but he understood that learning alone wasn't always easy. That's one of the many reasons he decided to do this.

As Naruto gathered all his kunai up again once more and prepared to throw them, he said determinedly, "This time. I'll make this time, I just know I will!"

"You know, there's an easier way to do that."

"Who's-ahh!" Naruto turned around and dropped his kunai, shouting in surprise at seeing the dark haired man sitting criss-cross just a few meters in front of him. Fiercely he pointed at him and demanded, "Whoa- hey, what's the big deal? When did you get here?"

"I was just walking by till I saw you training," Yamato smiled kindly and gestured to the target, professionally keeping his stance calm and submissive, "Looks like you could use some help practicing."

"You...?" Naruto blinked, his big blue eyes filled with awe as he stared at the elder. "So, you mean you..." He shook his head and pointed at him again, voice raised in anger, "Hey, wait a minute. Is this some stupid trick to get me to leave the field? You really think that's gonna work on me, huh, do you?"

"Well, I was going to offer to help you train, but..." Yamato slowly stood up and began to turn around, "I guess if you don't want me here then the fields all yours-"

"Wait," Naruto lifted his hand out as if he could magically stop the elder from leaving.

Yamato felt a smirk cross his face as he waited for the child to speak.

Naruto's lips trembled as he fought with himself, a small blush of uncertainty rising to his cheeks. He lowered his hands and fidgeted nervously, asking in a small voice, "Do... do you really mean it? You wanna help me..."

"Why yes," Yamato turned to face the child with a warm smile on his face, "I noticed that you've been practicing out here and thought you might like some extra help."

Naruto stared up at him, looking prepared for rejection or striking as he anxiously asked, "But... Why?"

Yamato took a few small steps closer, kneeling when Naruto began to trot back in distrust. "Because I believe you have the ability to become a great ninja someday," Yamato smiled while thinking about all he had learned from this child and mumbled, "Maybe even more than that."

Naruto looked as if he had been struck by a blast of lightning. His face was frozen in awe, his eyes watery and wide as he stared in disbelief at the elder in front of him. He felt his voice wavering as he asked softly, "You really think that?"

"I do," Yamato nodded and offered his kindest smile. It was true. He really did believe that Naruto had the potential to become a great ninja one of these days. Possibly even Hokage as he so always declared.

Naruto felt his body beginning to tremble as he forced his eyes closed and balled his fists up. That was the first time anyone had ever said something so kind to him. His broken heart pulled achingly in the kind elder's direction, yearning for more. He wouldn't let himself break down like this, not now. Pulling himself together, Naruto quickly put on a grin and said brightly, "Ok! Then let's train. If I'm gonna become Hokage, I need to become as strong as I can get!"

Yamato chuckled and stood to his feet, heart content as he finally got to say things he not only knew Naruto wanted to hear, but strongly believed as well. "So," He walked past the child and reached down for his scattered kunai, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said proudly, sticking his thumb up and grinning.

"It's an honor to meet you, Naruto," Yamato gave him a quick smile and kneeled down in front of him, handing over the first kunai, "I'm Yamato."

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling giddy inside that someone actually considered meeting him an honor. He reached out and took the kunai, saying happily, "It's awesome to meet you too, Brother Yamato."

Yamato's eyes beamed in shock as he whispered back to himself, "Brother....?"

"So you're really gonna teach me how to throw one of these kunai?" Naruto asked excitedly while pointing eagerly to the target.

Yamato stood up and flipped a kunai of his own in his hand, "Sure am, but first I'd like to ask you... why do you think it is that you might be having trouble hitting the target?"

Naruto blinked a few times, uttering a small noise of confusion. He brought his hand up and rubbed his chin, debating what he could be doing wrong. "Well every time I try to throw one, they don't even make it to the post," He pouted.

"Did you ever try stepping forward a little bit?" Yamato offered.

Naruto merely looked at him and barked, fiercely pointing to the ground, "What- no way! Ebisu Sensei told me that you have to be this far away in order to practice right."

"Oh he did, did he?" Yamato rubbed his chin while examining the scuffed line in the dirt. He imagined Ebisu was probably just trying to give Naruto false information in order of getting him to give up on the training. Well, that idea was futile. Some people just couldn't surprise him.

Closing his eyes casually, Yamato used his foot to smear up the line Ebisu had made. Naruto had gasped at his actions, but before he could begin to protest, Yamato used his own kunai to make a new mark a couple meters ahead of the old one. "Here," he gestured to the line, "This will be your new ground. In battle, every shinobi should know that the closer your opponent, the more likely you are you hit them."

"Whoa," Naruto skipped to the new line and peered down at it, "Really?"

Yamato chuckled gently at his easy appeasement. "Really." He looked up ahead and got into a ready position to throw his kunai, "Now the next step is throwing it. When you throw the kunai, it's best to swing with your arm aiming toward the left. To hit your target, let go as soon as you see your kunai level with it as you swing."

Naruto watched excitedly as Yamato threw the kunai, jumping in even greater excitement when it hit the target. "Wow," He giggled and stood back to position himself to throw his own kunai next, "Now it's my turn."

When Naruto threw the kunai, Yamato watched as it missed the target by a meter to the left. Beside him, he heard a rather embarrassed groan coming from the frustrated child. "That was a good throw," He said and handed him the next kunai, "But remember to keep your eyes on the target, Naruto. When you do that, your aim will become significantly better."

"But, Brother Yamato, how will I know when to let go if I can't see it?" Naruto looked at the kunai in his hand.

Yamato kneeled beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That's what focusing on your target is about. You don't have to concentrate so much on the kunai as you do your objective. Kunai training is meant for fast attacks which also means fast targets, so you have to be quick to spot them and release the kunai at the same time."

"So... Maybe if I closed my eyes and opened them again before I throw..." Naruto thought to himself and repositioned himself on the line, taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, remembering what Yamato explained to him.

Yamato took a step back and hummed to himself, wondering if this new strategy of Narutos would work or not.

As Naruto began to swing his hand forward, he opened his eyes, caught sight of the target and let go of the kunai. The sharp blade went flying through the air, and for the first time, hit the outer edge of the target. Naruto remained frozen in place for a moment as if he couldn't believe what he had done, but after a moment, he jumped in excitement and cheered, "Woo! I did it! Did you see that, Brother Yamato? I hit the target!"

"You sure did," Yamato laughed, smiling brightly at the young child, impressed by how well he listened and developed, "Why don't you give it another try, huh? I bet you'll be hitting the center in no time."

"You better believe I will," Naruto giggled as he dashed forward to collect his kunai.

Yamato watched him with an irrepressible, proud smile adorning his face. After days of seeing Naruto's suffering, he just couldn't help but to step in a little. Of course he didn't plan on it being more than a one time occurrence, but he did admit that he was enjoying the moment more than he thought he would. Naruto was strong willed and passionate and never seemed to wanna give up, and for that Yamato admired him even more.

"So, you're the one who's been encouraging him to continue this nonsense training," Announced a voice from behind them.

While Yamato recognized the voice immediately and merely turned around to casually address him, Naruto made a strangled noise and rushed to pocket his kunai. "That's Ebisu Sensei. I'm not supposed to be out here. Run, Brother Yamato!" Naruto began to run in the opposite direction of Ebisu.

Yamato let him retreat knowing exactly where he was going, simply looking back at Ebisu with a very bemused stare. "Actually I just met Naruto," He said innocently and gestured to the field, "Thought I'd help him out. My apologies for not knowing this training area was so... out of bounds."

"You better be sorry," Ebisu pointed a strict finger at him, "This training area is for highly classified ninja only. Little brats such as Naruto shouldn't be tainting it with his useless, futile habits."

"Now that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Yamato crossed his arms and closed his eyes, fighting back the comments he had brewing up inside his mind.

Ebisu snorted, "It's nothing short compared to the real truth behind that insignificant weasle. He's just a washed up nobody with no talent and no friends."

Yamato felt his eyes twitching as he fought hard to keep from back lashing. His whole body had gone on alert in defense. He wondered how much trouble he would get in for punching another shinobi in the face hard enough to black an eye or bruise a lip. Maybe he could use gin jutsu and pretend like it was an accident....

"Look..." Deciding that conflict wasn't the best path, Yamato looked at the other shinobi and said, "Why don't you leave Naruto to me? I'll make sure he doesn't step foot on your precious field ever again."

"Ha!" Ebisu laughed exaggeratedly, "You really think a fool such as yourself can keep Naruto away?"

Unable to look at him any longer, Yamato turned away and began walking off in the direction Naruto disappeared in, grumbling lowly, "I do."

"Well good luck with that!" Ebisu began to go his own way, still laughing like a drunken pig.

Yamato really wasn't in favor of people who treated Naruto so poorly. It made his blood boil and his muscles ache to act out. He wanted desperately to say something, to step up and teach them all a lesson, but sadly his mission would be at stake, and it was more important to protect Naruto than to stand up for him. That was just something Naruto would have to overcome by himself one of these days. Yamato supposed the least he could do was offer minimal support.

"Hey Brother Yamato."

Yamato looked over once he made it to the streets of the village, watching as Naruto came out from behind a stone pillar, grinning snidely. "I'm glad you were able to get away from Ebisu Sensei," The child said almost bashfully, "He always gets onto me for training out there."

Yamato smiled and offered his hand out, "Well then why don't we find our own area to train?"

Naruto trotted up to him with that same star-struck look on his face. It was as if every little good thing surprised him. "Really? You mean it?" He grinned and paused at the awaiting hand before him. He blinked and looked up at the elder in curiosity.

"Sure do," Yamato smiled and offered, "Now, let's say we go get those cuts patched up before lunch, hmm?"

Naruto's eyes were unthinkably wide and sparkling with tears of pure disbelief and happiness. He looked to Yamato as if he were a gift from the heavens. His hands shook and he gazed down at them, brushing his fingers against his dirty, cut up palms and wondering how he had gotten so lucky to find a friend like Yamato. 

"Those look pretty bad," Yamato was suddenly kneeling in front of him, his own hand outstretched to take one of his gently into his grasp. He turned his palms and inspected them with concern, "How about letting me patch them up?" 

Naruto quickly hid his emotional imbalance by throwing on a big grin and nodding his head quickly, "Ok!" as they began to walk forward, he gasped at noticing that Yamato still had his hand encompassed gently in the safety of his own larger one. Blushing slightly, Naruto smiled warmly, his heart beating in peace.

As they made way for Naruto's house which Yamato pretended not to be aware of its location, the elder got to engage in lots of questions and innocent chatter on the way. Many things he learned was that Naruto loved compliments and was always excited to learn about new, cool things. He was curious and asked plenty of questions about the shinobi life and how Yamatos was. Of course Yamato bluffed and said that he was just a mere teacher, but there was still plenty of stories he could tell the curious child.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment, Yamato was reminded how easily he was trusted by being allowed inside so quickly. It kind of gave him an idea on how simple it would be for anyone else to wanna try and manipulate Naruto for their own games. He thought for a moment that maybe he should tell Naruto to keep an eye out, but that was too risky and he needed to keep his cover.

Upon just a mere glance, Naruto's apartment was a wreck. Clothes lay scattered here and there, the bed was poorly addressed, and trash of all sorts (mostly ramen cups) decorated the tables and counters. Yamato felt a pit of unease swell in his stomach, and guilt for feeling disapproval. Obviously Naruto had no mom or dad to lecture or teach him about the appropriate, modest, clean way of home life. Who could expect such a young child to adapt to such strict rules by himself anyway? 

"Right here is where I keep my medical stuff," Naruto rummaged through a tattered drawer and pulled out a small, brown case. Then he wandered over to the kitchen, taking notice to the standing teenager in the room. Laughing innocently, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "You can sit down, Brother Yamato. It'll just take me a minute and then we can go to Ichiraku for lunch!"

Although enlightened by his kindness, Yamato still expressed a sliver of the deep concern he felt inside. "Do you need any help with that?"

"Nah, it's alright, I can get it," Naruto answered happily as if it were something he had ten years of experience with.

Yamato watched from where he stood as Naruto scooted over a scuffled, wooden chair from the dining table and aligned it with the counter to the sink. From there the young child climbed on, sat his medical kit down and began to wash his hands. Well... At least he knew the importance of keeping himself clean.

"I'm not a professional but I do know a little medical ninjutsu if you'd like me to try and help you out with the healing process," Yamato offered, feeling oddly sure that Naruto may refuse or brush his offer off.

After Naruto finished washing his hands, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side before climbing down from the chair, medical kit in tow. "No thanks," He inquired with a smile while passing his new friend, "I can do it myself."

Yamato learned that the bigger pile of clothes was the clean pile for Naruto dropped his dirty shirt to the smaller pile and grabbed a sleeveless hoodie from the clean one. After he put it on, he plopped down onto his bed and got to work on his hands, all the while asking curiously, "So, do you like Ichiraku Ramen too?"

Yamato was battling a war inside his mind. A part of him wanted to demand Naruto to let him help, to tidy up his apartment and take better care of himself, but his heart just couldn't muster that type of approach right now. To him, this child was like glass and iron; he was delicate but also ferocious. In his time watching over him, Yamato had gotten a general idea of how exactly to approach Naruto and so far it had been working wonderfully. He couldn't afford to let himself screw up.

"Actually, I've never tried it," Yamato admitted with an innocent smile.

"Really?" Naruto looked up from his handy work, his eyes full of disbelief, "But Ichiraku is the best place in the whole Hidden Leaf village!"

"So I've heard," Yamato followed his heart, for in this situation, the pull was too strong to resist, "Which is why I'm thrilled to try it with you, Naruto."

Naruto felt one of those wobbly smiles attempting to drag his lips into a fat frown of unknown happiness. He had to grin even more to suppress the urge and lifted his bandaged hands out in excitement, "Well then let's go. I've only got enough money for about two bowls so I hope that'll be enough. I don't know about you, but I could eat Ichiraku all day long if I wanted to."

"It's no worry," Yamato held up his wallet, "I'll pay."

Naruto couldn't hold it back any longer. As soon as he stood up, his legs turned to jelly and he uncontrollably fell to his knees. "Naruto!" He heard the truly worried sound of Yamato's voice echo on through his very heart, and sensed his approach as he kneeled down in front of him. Upon feeling a large, comforting hand on his back, Naruto couldn't hold back the rush of tears that had been slowly but surely gathering in his eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Yamato asked and looked Naruto over, trying to seek out any external damage. However, his other hand which was planted on the ground for leverage was suddenly splashed by a droplet of warm liquid followed by another and then another. He froze at realizing what it was and found himself at a loss for words. Reaction wise he had expected much from Naruto, but not tears. It made him even more concerned.

"Hey, Naruto, what's wrong?" Yamato asked and lifted his free hand out to help anchor the young child.

"N-nothing," Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes with his forearm, grinning in pure joy as he lifted his head, tears still heavily streaming down his cheeks, "It's just that I've never met anyone as awesome as you are, Brother Yamato."

The words stranded Yamato in a land of silence for a few mere moments. It was understandable that Naruto would be happy, that was true, but his tears were like needles that penetrated the Anbu's heart. Naruto was so greatful for his kindness it made him shed tears. Shock and dwelling took over Yamato's body as he gently grasped Naruto by the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug, chuckling softly, "Is that any reason to cry though?"

Naruto had uttered a small gasp at the unexpected embrace, but eventually pushed into with irrepressible need. He sniffed, wrapping his short arms around Yamato's torso, "You're right, brother Yamato."

If Yamato got broken ribs from the hug then so be it, he smiled. Naruto was a worthy exception. "What'a ya say we go get lunch now?"

Naruto pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes once again, grinning big, "Ok!"

After grabbing his backpack, Naruto walked with Yamato through the streets, smiling brightly as he held his hand. Passing people turned to look and stare suspiciously at them, whispering amongst each other things of the unknown. It wasn't important to Yamato. Just like Naruto, he too would ignore all the rude, confused, disapproving people around them and continue to tell stories and listen to some of Naruto's own. 

The day went by rather quickly, and to Yamato's fortune, happily. After treating Naruto to some Ichiraku, Yamato took him to the park where they played on the swing sets and in the sand pit. Kids had been enlightened from the sidelines and hesitantly joined them. Soon Yamato found himself playing tag and hide and go seek with ten or so kids around Naruto's age. Not to say it wasn't fun, for he was glad Naruto was finally gaining some acceptance, but he wasn't very happy when the parents swooped in and immediately hoisted their children away as if he and Naruto had the flu. 

Naruto had been sad and embarrassed, looking nervously to Yamato as if he expected him to foster the same disgust and hatred, but all he got was another wondrous hug of joy and a piggyback ride back home where they spent the rest of the night drawing pictures and talking about random things. Yamato had even convinced Naruto to clean up a little and was proud to see him oblige to many of the rules he stated were important like tending wounds and eating healthier foods besides just ramen.

With his pictures gathered, Yamato stood outside of Naruto's door, kneeling down to his level and smiling tiredly. In front of him Naruto yawned before bashfully dragging his foot across the ground. "I had fun today, didn't you, Naruto?"

Naruto's cheeks darkened as he gazed away, making a timid noise before he asked, "Yeah, about that.... Do you think, because we had so much fun, that maybe you could... come back tomorrow?"

Yamato somewhat expected this question to pop up at some point, and had been prepared to answer it but now... Now he felt completely struck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to tell Naruto that he wasn't going to be able to spend anymore time with him for quite a while, but it was how things had to be.

"Maybe," Yet Yamato could not force himself to say it and instead went with a mild shrug, explaining kindly, "I'm supposed to work tomorrow but I'll see what strings I can pull."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked excitedly, his doubt washed away quicker than dirt down a drain.

Yamato chuckled and nodded his head, "You bet. Well, goodnight Naruto."

Grinning big, Naruto nodded back and said enthusiastically, "Goodnight brother Yamato! Cya tomorrow!"

After Naruto hesitantly closed the door, Yamato waited a couple minutes before standing up and heading back to his own apartment. He fumbled with the pictures in his hands whilst attempting to fight the emotional chaos inside himself. Today had been good. No, not just good. It has been amazing. Naruto was talented, goofy and kind. They got to train, play, eat, share stories and talk. Naruto even drew pictures of them together while playing in the sand pit and training, and even though they weren't the greatest drawings, they were special.

Looking up at the evening sky as he walked, Yamato didn't know what to do. He was an Anbu after all. He didn't have much of a choice but to keep at his job and stay at a distance. But after all that he had witnessed in the past week, plus the day he had just shared with Naruto, he couldn't help but to heavily consider his options equal at the moment. Naruto was lonesome and clearly in need of a guardian who wasn't just hiding in the shadows. His joy and eagerness was something that lit up Yamato's heart like a firework. 

"So this is what you do on your days off, huh?" Asked a horrifyingly familiar voice from up above him.

Twisting around, Yamato looked up at the roof top to his left to see Kakashi casually sitting down, arms crossed as he stared down at him. "Kakashi," Yamato felt himself sweat slightly in unease, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just watching over Naruto," Kakashi answered innocently.

Yamato gaped at him, "What?"

Kakashi jumped down from the roof top and began approaching his friend, vaguely lifting his hand out in gesture to Naruto's apartment. "You didn't really think it was just you assigned to look after Naruto, did you?" Kakashi placed a hand on his hip as he looked down at the other Anbu, "Although I must say, you being oblivious did lead to me witnessing quite a fine treat today."

Yamato felt his cheeks darken as he looked away. He should have known with it being his day off that another Anbu was bound to watch over Naruto. He just didn't suspect that it would have been Kakashi. "Does Itachi know about this as well?" He asked, trying to find a way around the more embarrassing conversation.

"Yep," Kakashi nodded and pointed to himself, "I take the day shift and he takes the night."

"I see," Yamato hadn't been aware that all three of them were on the same mission like this, "Was there a reason I wasn't told any of this?"

"I believe that's something the Hokage will have to explain," Kakashi's eyes kinked into a form of a smile as he innocently concluded, "Although I think you already know, don't you Tenzou?"

Yamato made an alarmed face as it all came rushing to him. He wasn't stupid. He had had his suspicions from the beginning when Sarutobi gave him a codename. With that in mind, not being informed of the team and the day off, Yamato could only assume that this had all been planned. It was as if they had expected him to fall for Naruto like this.

"Why though?" Yamato squinted his eyes as he asked sternly, "Why me?"

Kakashi lifted his hand out and placed it on his shoulder, "Why don't we go speak to Lord Third, hm?"


End file.
